Robert Sullivan
Robert Sullivan is the new captain of SFD Station 19. History Jack and Dean's Training During Jack and Dean's training, they got into a fight and were sent to see Sullivan. He told them he didn't care if they liked each other, but he did care how well they did the job or they wouldn't make it through the academy.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) Being Named Captain After Pruitt Herrera was forced to step down due to his health, Robert was named the new captain of Station 19 after a few months of selection. He said he wanted to start with uniform inspection, before the shift even started.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) Max Forrester The team slowly adjusted to having Sullivan in charge. They were disturbed by the fact that he never shared meals with them and disliked that he was so strict about things such as missing buttons on uniforms. When they were called to help rescue Max Forrester, he had Andy drive as they made their way to find him in the storm drain. He was angered when Andy impulsively jumped into the drain against his orders and told her to be silent for the rest of the call. They reached the final place where they could possibly find Max and found it to be a much smaller entrance than they expected. Andy suggested using the jackhammer to open it up, but they learned there was a gas line near it, which made it too risky. Out of options, Jack then suggested sending down a loop for Max to grab and wrap around himself. They lowered the loop, but Max was scared to grab it. With help him his Dad, they were able to convince him to grab the loop and he was lifted to safety.Under the Surface, 2x02 (S19) Evelyn Station 19 was called to the apartment of Evelyn after her downstairs neighbors were worried about her after her floor started collapsing into their apartment and she didn't answer her phone. When they heard creaking behind her door, they broke the lock, which showed that there were stacks of things filling her apartment, which was compromising the floor. They heard Evelyn calling out for help, but weren't able to get in because forcing the door open more could cause them to fall and cause more damage. Sullivan sent Dean to get support beams and Travis and Vic to evacuate the floor below them just in case. Evelyn said she had fallen and was having a hard time catching her breath. She'd recently had heart surgery. Andy wanted to wait for the structural engineers, but Sullivan said one person needed to go in. He wanted Ben to go in, but asked for Maya's input. Maya suggested sending in Andy instead, because she's lighter and has more experience. When Andy reached Evelyn and gave a report on her status, Ben talked her through doing draining the blood around Evelyn's heart. Andy then put her on the stretcher and got her out. The floor started to crack more as Andy went to leave and Sullivan pulled her to safety as the floor collapsed beneath her. Andy was upset to know that if she'd had her way and they waited for the engineers, Evelyn would have died.Home To Hold Onto, 2x03 (S19) Specialties Seeing that the whole team was good, but at the same things, Sullivan decided to assign each of them a speciality to learn. He assigned Dean to water rescue, Maya to incident operations, Vic to crisis management, Jack to tactical force training, Ben to hazmat training, Travis to urban rescue, and Andy to recruitment. He later explained to Andy, who disliked her assignment, that he picked her to do recruitment because she's the most passionate about the job and that shows when she talks to people about it.Lost and Found, 2x04 (S19) Structure Fire Station 19 was called out to a structure fire. When they arrived, they started a perimeter sweep to see if anyone might be inside and prepared to start fighting the fire. When Maya learned that the hydrant was dry because the building was scheduled for demolition, she suggested that once they cleared the building, they could use the water in the engine to drown the surrounding buildings and let it burn. Jack then saw signs that there were squatters inside. Just then a kid came out of the building with Zoe. He was handed off to be seen and Zoe tried to re-enter the building. Andy stopped her, saying she needed to be treated, too, but Zoe said there were five more kids inside. They found Sean and he was evacuated and treated. Andy then noticed a sprinkler system and said they needed to locate the valve. Zoe thought she knew where it was and showed Andy the way to it. Andy reached the valve just as Travis and Ben noticed that what was coming out of the sprinklers was flammable. She didn't get the warning in time and turned on the sprinklers, which caused fire to engulf the building. Dean and Vic ended up trapped with two kids and Andy ended up trapped with Zoe as well. Vic and Dean shared their oxygen with the kids until an exit was made and they were able to evacuate. Ben, Travis, and Andy remained trapped. Water was then finally available and they doused the building as quickly as they could. Everyone was evacuated and treated for smoke inhalation.Lost and Found, 2x04 (S19) Relationships Romantic Wife Robert was happily married until his wife’s death. She was involved in a car accident. Robert and Lucas were the first responders at the scene of her accident, but despite their efforts, she died. Since then, he changed into a completely different person and continues to blame himself for his wife’s death for being unable to save her.Do a Little Harm..., 2x05 (S19) Familial Friendships Lucas Ripley Robert has known Lucas for years since his earlier years as a firefighter. They were best friends until the death of his wife.Do a Little Harm..., 2x05 (S19) Professional Maya Bishop Upon his appointment as Captain, Sullivan immediately indicated to Maya that he expected her to submit an application for lieutenant. When she said she had, he said he looked forward to reviewing it.Home To Hold Onto, 2x03 (S19) Career Robert is the new captain of SFD Station 19. Before coming to Station 19, he was captain of a station in Montana and before that, an instructor at the fire academy in Seattle. Notes and Trivia *He speaks Spanish.Under the Surface, 2x02 (S19) *He wasn't born in Seattle, but has lived there most of his adult life.Home To Hold Onto, 2x03 (S19) *One of his first assignments was incident operations.Lost and Found, 2x04 (S19) Gallery S192x01RobertSullivan.png S192x02RobertSullivan.png S192x03RobertSullivan.png S192x04RobertSullivan.png Appearances Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:Firefighters